


去夜店可以做什么

by stony_ll



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: M/M, 雀驼不逆
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 20:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21380227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stony_ll/pseuds/stony_ll
Relationships: Park Woojin/Lim youngmin, 朴佑镇/林煐岷
Kudos: 27





	去夜店可以做什么

朴佑镇上台的时候，舞池里的男男女女都发出了一声又一声的尖叫。DREAM最优秀的DMC朴佑镇难得亲自热场子，要不是今天的DJ和MC都是新手，其中一个还是他的小徒弟，他才懒得上台表演，开场来了段rap，气氛被炒得火热，尖叫声不绝于耳。  
坐在吧台的林煐岷戴着和夜店风格不符的渔夫帽，一杯接一杯喝着酒，听到周围突然吵起来，酒气有些上头，抬头看了看台上，夜店的灯光晃得他看不清台上带着棒球帽的男人长什么样，只觉得轮廓看起来野性十足。  
一看就和自己这种第一次来夜店的人不是一个风格，而且虽然都戴着帽子，林煐岷敢打赌，这个人绝对不像自己一样，帽子下面藏着一双兽耳。  
这是一个奇幻的世界，每个人出生都带着兽耳和尾巴，可能是猫咪，也可能是狗狗，像林煐岷，他有一双灰色的兔子耳朵和尾巴。兽耳会在性行为之后消失，而没有兽耳的人才能被称为成年。  
林煐岷25岁了，身边已经没有长着兽耳的同龄人了，虽然已经工作了，但时常会因为这双兔耳朵被人欺负，动不动就被嘲笑未成年、处男，即使是林煐岷这种好脾气，也会觉得厌烦。又一次被老板讽刺后，林煐岷决定，去夜店寻找摆脱兔耳朵的机会！  
但是他胆子也随了这双兔耳朵，坐了一晚上，酒没少喝，人一个都没搭讪上，藏在渔夫帽下偷偷的打量着周围的人，不是嫌这个人眼睛不好看，就是那个人身材不好的，挑来挑去，一个看的顺眼的都没有。  
酒喝的多了，林煐岷有些醉了，神志不清的趴在吧台桌子上，下一秒就要睡着了。早就盯上他的几个人见状凑到他身边，一把掀掉了他的渔夫帽，看到那双兔耳朵后露出仿佛捡到宝一样的贪婪神情。  
林煐岷察觉到兔耳朵暴露，兔子的警惕本性让他立刻清醒，用力打掉对方摸在自己兔耳朵上的手，漂亮的脸蛋写满了拒绝，“别碰我！”  
领头的男人摸着被打的手，眼神示意其他人摁住林煐岷，林煐岷挣扎着，一个用力推翻了钳住自己的人，结果用力过猛自己摔倒了。  
男人一把揪住林煐岷的兔耳朵，用力地往自己的怀里拖。兔耳朵很脆弱，被抓住了耳朵的林煐岷仿佛被抓住了要害一样动弹不得，疼的眼泪都下来了。  
朴佑镇眼神很活，早在台上就注意到吧台的骚动了，本来不想管的，毕竟他又不负责夜店的安保，但是他注意到欺负人的几个人是之前挑衅过他的那几个，这下他来了兴趣，给讨厌的人找不痛快他可太乐意了。  
朴佑镇把耳麦摘下来扔给边上的小徒弟，示意他继续，自己从台上单手一撑蹦了下来。舞池里的人自发的给他让开了一条路，朴佑镇冲着人群挑了下眉，不走心的说了句谢谢。  
“嘿，我不是说过你们几个，我在的时候不许来DREAM吗？”朴佑镇插着兜，面色不善的喝住几个人。  
“行了，这就走了，你少多管闲事！”男人不耐烦的说着，手上用力的扯了下兔耳朵，林煐岷被揪得带着哭腔喊了句疼，听得朴佑镇心头一跳。  
“他还有兽耳，你现在这行为叫猥亵未成年知道吗？需要我请你去警局聊聊天吗？”  
“我才不是未成年，我25了！”林煐岷最烦别人说自己未成年，虽然知道这个人是来帮自己的，但还是没忍住反驳道。  
朴佑镇眉头皱了皱，没搭理林煐岷，“你们几个快点滚，别逼我动手请你们出去。”  
知道朴佑镇厉害的几个人对了下眼神，放开了林煐岷，骂骂咧咧的离开了。  
林煐岷还在地上坐着，灰色的兔耳软软的搭在两侧，浅灰色的小卷发看起来也软软的，他低着头，看不清容貌，只能看到白皙的又饱满的脸颊肉。  
朴佑镇多看了几眼，印象里小徒弟养了只灰毛的垂耳兔，也是这样脸颊鼓鼓毛茸茸的样子。还怪可爱的。朴佑镇嘀咕着，用手推了推林煐岷。“行了，他们走了，你快起来。”  
林煐岷一动不动，就在朴佑镇即将失去耐心的时候，对方用手摸了摸蜷着的腿，“…腿麻了。”  
朴佑镇噗的笑出声，他在夜店这么久了，也见过不少还有兽耳的人，像林煐岷这样毫无危机意识，被欺负了只会哭的真的头一次见，难道兔子都这么蠢吗？朴佑镇弯下腰直接伸手绕过林煐岷的腿弯和肩胛骨，用力将身形明显比自己大只的男人抱起来，围观的人立刻起哄一样的叫起来。  
“抓紧了。”朴佑镇凑近林煐岷的耳朵，低着声音提醒。  
林煐岷被抱起来的时候没反应过来，本来想跟朴佑镇说你抱不动我的，结果下一秒就腾空了，沉浸在想不到我183的身高也有被公主抱的不可思议之中，耳边又炸开了性感又撩人的低音炮。林煐岷觉得自己人类的耳朵和兔耳都烧了起来，好在灰色兔耳看不出发红，丢人也只丢一份，林煐岷自我安慰着，手紧紧的抱住朴佑镇的脖颈，脸埋在对方的颈窝处，冷冽但不呛人的香水味侵袭了他的呼吸，他颤抖着将唇印在对方的颈侧，激的朴佑镇向另一侧躲了躲。  
“你想摔下去吗？老实点。”  
林煐岷不动了，连呼吸都小心翼翼起来。朴佑镇又被他逗笑了，笑声从他的头顶传过来，林煐岷能感受到对方胸腔的震动，搭配着低沉的笑声，不仅是耳朵，这次脸颊也要烧起来了。  
他笑的这么好听，是不是长得很帅啊……  
林煐岷晕乎乎的想着，偷偷地抬起头看了一眼。夜店暧昧的灯光打在对方银色半狼奔的短发上，一九分的刘海露出了饱满的额头，剑眉之下是一双不大的眼睛，眼角上挑，鬓角的位置还长着一颗小痣，鼻梁高挺，嘴角带笑，完美的下颚线线条明显，衬得他气质冷峻，果然是很帅的一个男人。  
朴佑镇察觉到怀里的林煐岷明显的打量，忍不住也低头看过去，谁知道林煐岷十分警觉，看朴佑镇的一动就立刻把脸埋回了对方的颈窝，只留下毛茸茸的兔耳柔顺乖巧的耷拉着。  
“你是不是长得丑啊，躲这么快干嘛？”  
林煐岷耳朵动了动，朴佑镇听到很明显的磨牙声，有点害怕的清了清嗓子，“看你耳朵这么漂亮，肯定不丑，不丑！”

朴佑镇在夜店的二楼有自己的房间，是夜店老板，同样也是他从小穿一条裤子长大的发小朴志训专门给他弄得休息室。朴佑镇抱着人，用脚踹开房门，丝毫不心疼给朴志训给他定制的，印着他签名logo的雕花房门。一进屋，朴佑镇扫视了一圈，果不其然床上又撒满了新鲜的玫瑰花瓣，桌子上还点着气味诱惑的香薰，灯光是暧昧的紫色，整个房间都透露着快点搞事的气氛。  
朴佑镇第一次踏进这个房间时就吐槽朴志训的审美有问题，好好的休息室弄得跟情侣酒店一样，朴志训翻了个白眼，“我这是时刻帮你准备好摆脱处男身份好不好，你知道玫瑰花多贵吗？”  
玫瑰花有多贵朴佑镇不想知道，但是朴志训很欠打他知道。  
房间一天天的准备，朴佑镇却一次都没带人进来过，今天竟然是头一次有第二个人进到这个房间。  
朴佑镇看着怀里这个人白的发光的衬衫，犹豫了片刻将人轻轻地放在了床边的地毯上。起身拍了拍发酸的手臂，朴佑镇转身从酒架上取了瓶伏特加给自己倒上。  
林煐岷抓着兔耳挡着脸从缝隙里看着，背对他的人有着优越的宽肩，倒三角的上半身，腰窄得恰到好处，西装裤包裹的双腿又长又细，握着酒杯的手青筋凸起，黑色的衬衫袖子被挽上去一节，手臂的线条好看到不可思议。  
想到这个人还有这一张棱角分明的帅气脸庞，林煐岷觉得被人揪了半天的耳朵一点都不疼了。  
朴佑镇对视线十分敏感，他知道背后这只胆小的兔子又在打量自己了，但是兔子的警惕性太好了，他现在转身肯定看不到兔子的全貌。朴佑镇晃着酒杯，眼睛在酒架上扫视，架子最上面有瓶轩尼诗白兰地，抬手拿下来，朴佑镇装作欣赏瓶子的样子，用酒瓶做镜子照了照身后，蜷着身体的小兔子用耳朵挡着脸，只露出一双大眼睛，瓶身照的不清楚，但朴佑镇还是被吸引了，他迫切想知道这只小兔子的眼睛是不是和他见过的兔子一样黑黑亮亮的。  
朴佑镇换了个姿势，掌心向下，五指扣着杯口拿杯，转过身的时候林煐岷果然已经把脸藏了起来。踱着步子走到林煐岷面前，漫不经心的蹲下，朴佑镇喝了口酒，吞咽时喉结动了一下，声音传到林煐岷耳朵里，心痒痒的。  
“抬头，”朴佑镇凑近林煐岷，命令一样的语气，“还是让我动手？”  
林煐岷揪着耳朵，摇了摇头，小心翼翼的抬起了头，露出了一张漂亮到惊艳的脸。  
林煐岷有一双大大的葡萄眼，不是想象中的样子，瞳孔深处的红色并不突兀，眼底亮亮的像是有星星掉了进去，湿漉漉的目光惹人怜爱，眼尾有淡橘色的眼影，显得他清纯又撩人。鼻尖圆圆的，泛着红，唇微微张开，只露出一点点牙，看着真的很像兔子。  
朴佑镇咽了咽口水，又向前凑了凑，近到差一点能亲到的位置，将嘴里的酒气吹在林煐岷的脸上，林煐岷被吹气整得闭上了眼睛，小扇子一样的睫毛又弯又翘。  
“你真好看啊。”朴佑镇发自内心的赞叹了一句。  
“…太近了。”林煐岷小声嗫喏着，今晚上他喝了不少的酒，本来因为闹了一通酒醒了差不多，现在朴佑镇一口酒气吹过来，他又晕晕的不知道自己身在何处了，“我…想回家。”  
朴佑镇原地坐下，将杯里的酒一口饮下，“再等会吧，那帮人说不定在外面等着抓兔子呢，一会我让人送你回家。”  
“煐岷尼，不是兔子。”林煐岷抱着膝很认真的纠正道。  
朴佑镇用手捏了捏兔耳，调笑道，“不是兔子这是什么？”  
林煐岷突然被摸了耳朵，吓得用力往后躲，头一下子磕在了床边，声音大的朴佑镇吓了一跳，赶忙用手去揉对方撞到的地方。  
“你是傻子吗？疼不疼啊？”  
“我不是兔子！”磕到头的人揪住朴佑镇的衣领，眼睛一点点的红了起来，“兔耳…有兔耳也不是兔子！讨厌兔耳！你别摸它！”  
“好好好，不摸。”朴佑镇说着，手却没从对方的脑后挪开，细软的发丝手感太好了，他有点舍不得。  
“你骗人，你还摸！”林煐岷带着哭腔控诉，“讨厌，煐岷尼讨厌…兔耳朵好讨厌呜…”  
“为什么啊？”朴佑镇看着小兔子哭得这么委屈，突然好奇了。  
“因为…他们都说我，没有用…这么大了还有兔耳朵呜…煐岷尼也不想有兔耳朵啊…”林煐岷像是突然找到了宣泄的机会，哭的上气不接下气，“煐岷尼也不是未成年，我过完生日就25了！”  
朴佑镇一开始还耐心安慰，将小兔子抱在怀里顺毛，但是小兔子一直停不下来，还越闹越厉害，嘴里也开始胡言乱语，甚至说还不如生下来就没有兔耳朵这种话。  
朴佑镇听到后脸色立刻冷了下来，将怀里的人推开，朴佑镇捏着兔耳先生的下巴，不带任何感情的开口，“你知道生下来没有兽耳的人人生是什么样的么？”  
朴佑镇出生时没有兽耳和尾巴，医生查不出来原因，最后只能给他盖上天生残疾的印章，从小就被人歧视着长大，朴佑镇渐渐也失去了对兽耳的渴望，年龄大了之后，不知情的人见到没有兽耳的朴佑镇也不以为意，反而调笑他年纪不大就有性体验，原本被骂残疾和废物的情况一夕之间转变，没有兽耳反复让他被人羡慕起来了。他也乐得伪装自己已经成年，对自己天生残疾的事情闭口不谈。  
林煐岷当然不知道这世上还有人没有兽耳，但他敏锐的察觉到了朴佑镇周身的低气压，除了生气他竟然还读到了一点点悲伤的情绪。他停下了哭诉，抽着鼻子，双手托着自己的兔耳朵递到朴佑镇面前，“对…对不起，你别伤心，我给你摸摸的我兔耳朵行不行？”  
朴佑镇很少想起幼年的事，如今被林煐岷勾起了回忆，本以为不会在意的事情又被翻出来，小兔子战战兢兢又认真的讨好很好的抚慰了他的情绪。  
朴佑镇的手摸上了林煐岷的兔耳朵，毛茸茸的触感比对方的头发还好摸，忍不住用力捏了几下，林煐岷身子一软，没撑住倒在朴佑镇怀里，揪着对方的衬衣小声的喘息。  
“别……别摸了呜……”林煐岷求饶道，“太……太痒了。”  
朴佑镇没理会林煐岷的求饶，变本加厉的顺着兔耳朵的轮廓摸到了耳根的部分，他从小没有兽耳，对兽耳和人体连接的部分格外好奇，但没有人会贡献自己的兽耳让朴佑镇体会一下这种神奇之处，现在好不容易有只送上门的兔子，他不摸个够本怎么会停下。  
林煐岷软着身子，兔耳朵一直是很脆弱的，今天被人揪住耳朵时疼得他眼泪在眼眶里直打转，他平日里也最烦别人摸自己的耳朵，偏偏有人总是欺负他，故意摸几下让他不舒服，今天脑子一热送上了脆弱的地方安慰这个人，谁知道他这么过分，摸起来没完没了，但是他也没有感觉到平时那种反感，只是觉得浑身痒痒的，体温也在不断的升高，像现在被摸着耳根，下半身竟然起了反应。  
“叫你别摸了！”林煐岷用力推开朴佑镇，脸红红的，眼睛里又蓄起了眼泪，“再摸！要出事的！”  
朴佑镇正沉浸在撸兔的快乐中，突然被推开还没反应过来，视线扫到了林煐岷的下体，林煐岷的紧身牛仔裤完全暴露了他已经勃起的事实。  
“煐岷尼，想不想摆脱兔耳啊？”朴佑镇眼珠一转，贴近林煐岷的脸，说话的气息全喷在了他的脸上，带着蛊惑意味的劝诱着，“要不要，我帮帮你？过了今晚，就不用再被人嘲笑咯，而且你今天来夜店，就是这个打算吧。”  
是这样没错……  
林煐岷点点头，傻傻的盯着朴佑镇哄骗的嘴脸，乖乖的凑上去亲了亲朴佑镇的脸颊，“那，拜托你了。”  
“不客气，煐岷尼。”朴佑镇笑得像个得逞的大灰狼，手上动作很快的解开了对方白色的衬衫扣子和牛仔裤的拉链，将小兔子剥了个干净后，朴佑镇把林煐岷摁在地毯上，迫不及待的吻了上去。  
唇舌相交的瞬间林煐岷发出短促的呻吟声，随后声音被朴佑镇吞吃入腹，只剩下啧啧的水声。朴佑镇灵巧的舌挑逗着林煐岷作出回应，林煐岷生涩的反应取悦了他，带着奖励意味的吮吸了林煐岷丰满的唇瓣，轻轻地在唇瓣上留下了几个小小的牙印。舌尖舔舐过林煐岷口腔的每一寸，爽利的快感席卷了林煐岷的大脑，他从未知晓接吻原来是这样快乐的一件事。  
朴佑镇是个好的接吻对象，他照顾着林煐岷是不会换气的新手，没有过分的掠夺林煐岷的氧气，张弛有度的给予林煐岷呼吸的机会，但时间长了，林煐岷还是跟不上节奏，被吻得呼吸不过来。朴佑镇放过了林煐岷已经被吻得红肿的嘴，转换阵地攻占林煐岷的颈侧和乳首。  
林煐岷颈侧有颗小痣，位置暧昧，朴佑镇吻不够，用牙轻轻的剐蹭着痣的位置，在颈侧白皙皮肤的位置留下深深浅浅的痕迹。林煐岷乳首粉粉嫩嫩的，像极了他本人可可爱爱，朴佑镇轻轻吻了上去，用舌尖描绘着乳首的形状，小巧的乳首挺立起来，粗糙的舌苔剐蹭着娇嫩的乳首，牙齿轻轻地咬住乳尖拉扯，快感蔓延到了全身。  
“这边…也要…”林煐岷挺了挺另一侧的胸，抱着朴佑镇毛绒绒的头黏黏糊糊的撒娇。  
朴佑镇舔上了另一边的乳首，手指玩弄着已经被舔的亮晶晶的乳首，指尖轻轻刮着，引得林煐岷轻颤着呻吟出声。  
吻沿着林煐岷漂亮的身体向下，林煐岷虽然不像朴佑镇拥有肌理分明的六块巧克力腹肌，但腹部也是紧致有型的，腰侧更是有着可爱的窝，正好方便朴佑镇掌心扣上去。朴佑镇张嘴将和林煐岷身形相符的硕大含了进去，温暖的口腔包裹着林煐岷的脆弱，快感从丹田的位置直冲大脑，林煐岷用手揪住了朴佑镇的头发，和外表相似，朴佑镇的头发硬硬的有些扎手，怕朴佑镇受伤，林煐岷没用力，但是快感太超过，他不由自主的松开手，转为咬上了自己的手臂。  
“不…停下！”  
朴佑镇吐出林煐岷的阴茎，用手弹了下已经硬挺到不行的柱身，“学会了没？该你了。”说着解开了自己的西装裤，用脚把裤子踢到一边，朴佑镇掏出自己早就勃起的阴茎，一把将躺着的林煐岷拽坐起来，龟头直愣愣的杵在林煐岷的嘴角。  
男性器官填满了他的嘴，仅仅吃了一半不到林煐岷就不行了，学着朴佑镇的样子取悦着对方，但动作太不小心总会用牙齿刮到柱身，朴佑镇痛并快乐着，轻轻揪着林煐岷的兔耳朵，“轻点，牙收起来，用舌头和嘴唇。”  
林煐岷听着朴佑镇的指导，渐渐地找到了窍门，卖力的给朴佑镇做着口活。  
“煐岷尼真是好学生啊，学得真快。”朴佑镇不吝啬的夸奖道。  
林煐岷并不觉得高兴，气鼓鼓的瞪了一眼朴佑镇，用手掐了掐朴佑镇的大腿，可惜朴佑镇的大腿紧绷着，一点虚肉都没有，掐起来一点报复感都没有，  
朴佑镇一点都不在意这点小反抗，用了点力气摁着林煐岷的头，开始在林煐岷的嘴里小幅度的抽插。林煐岷被迫吞吐着，嘴唇抿着，给抽插的柱身微微的压力刺激，林煐岷嘴巴发酸的时候，朴佑镇加快了抽插的速度，本想着射在外面，但林煐岷的舌头不老实的动了一下，朴佑镇没忍住直接射在了林煐岷的嘴里。他抽出自己的性器，蹲下身掐着林煐岷的下巴，“吐出来。”  
谁知道林煐岷就这么呆呆的看着他，像是没反应过来一样，直接一个吞咽把嘴里的精液全咽了下去。  
朴佑镇呼吸一滞，骂了句脏话将人从地上抱起来扔在床上，转身在抽屉里翻来翻去，越着急越找不到润滑和套，好不容易找到了，一转身，小兔子正支着身子，带着一身的暧昧痕迹，表情单纯的看着他。  
“你怎么还不脱衣服啊，我都脱光了哎……”小兔子瘪着嘴抱怨道，丝毫不觉得自己现在处境有多危险。  
朴佑镇握着润滑剂瓶子的手紧了又紧，默念了几遍第一次要克制。  
“快点脱嘛~”小兔子催促着，甜腻却不自知。  
克制个屁！  
朴佑镇快步回到床前，一把扯开自己的衬衫，衬衣扣子崩得哪都是，还有一颗弹到了小兔子的额头。  
“疼死了，你不会好好脱吗？”小兔子捂着额头，可怜兮兮的说着。  
“是你让我快点的，”朴佑镇钳住林煐岷的手腕，“这也叫疼，一会你可别哭着喊停啊。”  
“你又骗人，他们说做爱特别舒服，怎么会疼？”林煐岷不以为意，觉得朴佑镇在吓唬人。  
朴佑镇旋开润滑剂的瓶盖，在手心倒了不多的量，本想着林煐岷是第一次对他温柔点，结果小兔子这么不知天高地厚的挑衅，他决定给他一个教训，让他长长记性。沾染着润滑剂的手指探入林煐岷的后穴，异物进入的感觉很奇怪，林煐岷皱了皱眉，扭着身子想躲。  
“别动。”朴佑镇用手摁住林煐岷乱动的身体，另一只手加入了第二根手指，联合着在后穴内扣挖着。  
林煐岷深呼吸着，想缓解紧张感和后穴的涨痛，双手不由自主的抱住了朴佑镇摁着自己的这只手，手指在对方手臂肌肉的凹陷处扣着，圆圆的指甲抵着皮肤，透露出了手指主人的紧张。  
朴佑镇觉得差不多了又加了一只手指，润滑剂用得少，所以润滑的不明显，容纳三根手指的后穴明显的干涩了，移动起来带着被摩擦的疼，林煐岷这才知道，朴佑镇没骗人，做爱真的会疼，但他不知道，真正疼的时候还没来呢。朴佑镇看林煐岷要哭的样子，突然心软了。他旋着手指在肠壁内侧找着，触摸到一小块凸起时用力摁了下去，林煐岷立刻弹了起来，腰拱成一个桥，嘴里发出一声甜腻的呻吟。朴佑镇找对了地方，开始变着法的欺负那一个点，林煐岷被前列腺快感逼得眼角湿润，抓着朴佑镇手臂的手慢慢收紧，头在床单上蹭着，兔耳的绒毛和发丝巧妙地纠缠在了一起。得到刺激的后穴很快分泌了肠液，湿润了干涩的甬道，朴佑镇抽出手指，带出了亮晶晶又粘稠的体液，湿哒哒的滴在床上。  
失去了手指的后穴不知餍足的一张一合，林煐岷喘着气，胸膛起起伏伏，下身的空虚感逼得他松开了抓着朴佑镇的手，一只手摸着自己的阴茎撸动着，另一只手攥紧了身下的床单。朴佑镇欣赏了一会林煐岷自渎的样子，撸了两下自己硬的发疼的阴茎，撕开了一个避孕套给自己戴上，单手将林煐岷翻了个身，贴在对方耳边让他做出趴跪的姿势。  
林煐岷老实的趴好，屁股翘了起来，尾椎上方灰色的兔尾巴圆圆的小小的，一抖一抖的特别可爱。朴佑镇视线顺着林煐岷舒展开的宛如蝴蝶翅膀般的肩胛骨，沿着脊椎的方向看下去，白皙的皮肤因为性事染上了粉色，尾巴下方就是藏在臀丘之中煽动着的穴口。朴佑镇的手掌顺了一把林煐岷的后背，在腰窝处轻轻地掐了一下，又流连忘返的呼噜了几下兔尾巴，最后掐着林煐岷肉感的臀，将自己的硬挺送了进去。  
“…呜，疼…”小兔子终于哭出来了，手攥着被子哼哼唧唧的喊疼，朴佑镇哪管这些，发了狠的冲撞着，硕大的性器将后穴撑得满满当当，一进一出带着后穴的软肉，小兔子咬着被子，泪水糊了一脸，床上的玫瑰花瓣蹭在脸上、手上，馥郁的花香和性爱的味道那么相配，林煐岷恍惚间以为自己是在玫瑰花田里做爱。  
“怎么样，舒服吗？”朴佑镇听着林煐岷逐渐变调的呻吟声，知道他进入了状态，嘴上开始不饶人的说荤话，“是不是肏的你很爽？”  
林煐岷身体发软，手撑不住的趴了下去，朴佑镇一只手揽着林煐岷的腰，另一只手顺着林煐岷漂亮的背部线条不住地抚摸，腰也没停下，卖力的肏干着身下人柔软娇嫩的后穴。林煐岷觉得后穴发烫一样的被贯穿抽插，后背也像烧起来一样的，朴佑镇手摸到的地方像是过敏一样又痒又痛，快感竟然比被肏弄还激烈。  
林煐岷抬起手向后抓着，摸了半天终于逮住了朴佑镇乱摸的手腕，“别…摸了…求你了呜…”  
朴佑镇动了动手腕，掌心和林煐岷的贴合上，五指插进对方的指缝，结结实实的十指相扣。带着林煐岷的手，朴佑镇换了只手揽住林煐岷的腰，空出来的手又回到了他钟爱的林煐岷光滑白皙的背。指腹摁压这林煐岷背部的皮肤，可能是林煐岷的肉太娇嫩了，手指留下的印记像绽开的小花瓣一样分散在如白玉般的画布之上。  
林煐岷承受着身下和背部的双重快感，尖叫着射了出来，朴佑镇感觉到后穴里也达到高潮，潺潺的流出了更多的透明体液。  
这时候朴佑镇才想起来，养兔子的小徒弟说过，兔子被摸多了背部会性高潮，次数多了还会假孕。  
想不到有着兽耳的人身体习惯也会偏向兽耳的属性，没拥有过兽耳的朴佑镇觉得有趣极了，于是变本加厉的抚摸着林煐岷的背，让小兔子颤抖着身体又达到了高潮。  
“喔~真的好神奇啊，你高潮的速度真的太快了。”朴佑镇笑着捏了捏林煐岷的兔耳朵，，“兔子还会假孕，你会吗？不对，我射进去的话你不会真的怀孕吧？要试试吗？”  
“不…我…呜…我不要怀孕……”林煐岷被这种可能性吓哭了，一想到他一个男人大着肚子的样子，他觉得还不如一辈子带着兔耳朵呢。  
“嗯？给我生小兔子不好吗？”朴佑镇停下了身下的动作，揪着林煐岷的兔耳朵迫使他抬起头，嘴唇贴在林煐岷的侧脸，伸出舌头舔了一下，除了甜味就是泪水的咸味，“给我生小兔子吧，像你一样可爱的就行。”  
林煐岷高潮了两次，但是后穴还是不知餍足的吸附着朴佑镇的肉棒，朴佑镇停下了肏干，他立刻空虚难耐起来，“你……动，别……停呜。”  
朴佑镇听罢抽出了自己的阴茎，摘掉了避孕套，得意的坐在床头的位置，舔着自己的虎牙冲眼睛红透了的林煐岷笑了笑，“想要就自己来啊，我累了。”  
林煐岷哪还有理智，手脚并用的爬到朴佑镇身上，对准阴茎位置坐了下去，被硕大的阴茎填满的满足感让他露出欢愉的神情，朴佑镇看着几乎要按耐不住想要将小兔子摁倒肏翻的冲动了。林煐岷见朴佑镇还是无动于衷，只能认命的攀扶着朴佑镇的肩膀自己上下的抽动，偶尔被剐蹭到前列腺时，扶着的手就会颤抖着收紧，修剪整齐的指甲在朴佑镇完美的肩部肌肉上留下浅浅的半圆形。  
朴佑镇享受着林煐岷的主动，空着的手摸摸林煐岷垂着的兔耳朵，又摸摸林煐岷敏感的背部，还会揪着短短的兔尾巴揉搓起劲。林煐岷一边自力更生的满足着后穴的欲望，一边又被朴佑镇四处作乱的双手逼得浑身颤抖。他从来不知道自己可以敏感成这样，明明最讨厌别人触碰自己的兔耳朵，尾巴更是禁区，但朴佑镇干燥又温暖的掌心摸着，他只能感受到灭顶般的快感，一丝的厌烦都没有。  
仅仅是被触碰，林煐岷就不知道高潮了几次，身体虚弱的撑不起来，只能趴在朴佑镇怀里发抖，后穴还在饥渴的吮吸着体内的肉棒。朴佑镇将小兔子搂在怀里，安抚的拍着他的背。  
“……还想要。”林煐岷声音细小的哼着，朴佑镇听不太清，只能凑到他嘴边，低声让他再说一遍，“想要呜……”  
朴佑镇感叹了下兔子的情欲旺盛，将怀里的人放躺下，双手摁住林煐岷的大腿向下压，正入的姿势进的更深，林煐岷眯着眼睛看到朴佑镇的汗顺着脸颊，划过优越的下颚线滴在自己的胸前，朴佑镇的肩部肌肉鼓着，肌理纹路性感的要命，带着性张力的侵占了林煐岷所有的神经。林煐岷不由自主的抬手环抱住朴佑镇的肩，微微用力向自己的方向拉，朴佑镇就着他的动作趴了下来。  
“快点……肏我……”  
朴佑镇觉得身下的兔子简直不知死活，净做些危险行为挑逗男人脆弱的神经，发了狠的将自己的阴茎肏进后穴里，力道用力到仿佛要把阴囊也塞进去一般。朴佑镇不再出声，只是喘着粗气腰上用力，腰侧的肌肉紧紧的绷着，下身不断地进出于林煐岷柔软的后穴，被带出的肠肉颜色更浅，肠液被打成了白沫堆在穴口，飞溅的沫子溅的到处是，肉体拍打的声音重重的敲在林煐岷的心头，被贯穿的快感让他大脑一片空白，只能随着动作叫的一声比一声大。  
“慢……呜……慢点……要……坏了，别再大了呜呜……”感受到朴佑镇的肉棒又大了一圈，林煐岷害怕的哭着，原本抱着朴佑镇的手松开了，掐着朴佑镇结实的手臂，尖叫着崩溃。  
“你下面这张嘴可不是这么说的，它喜欢死我的大肉棒了。”朴佑镇眼角发红的说了句荤话，低下头吻住了林煐岷张着的嘴，将所有的哭声吃进嘴里，手揪着林煐岷的兔耳朵，用力的冲刺了几下，射进了林煐岷的后穴。  
林煐岷又一次的到达了高潮，肠液混着精液一股股的流了出来，接连不断的高潮让林煐岷失神了一样睁着漂亮的葡萄眼，朴佑镇喘着气吻上了林煐岷不聚焦的眼睛。  
一个晚上下来，林煐岷被体力极好的朴佑镇翻来覆去的各个姿势肏了个遍，开始还会哭着求饶，最后叫的嗓子都哑了也没让朴佑镇停下，体力不支的林煐岷昏过去几次，都被朴佑镇更用力的肏干弄醒，然后又被拉着卷入更深的欲望之海。

不知道已经是第二天的几点了，林煐岷迷迷糊糊的醒了过来，整个人缩在朴佑镇结实的怀抱里，两个人的大腿交缠着，寸缕不着的两个人肌肤相亲，温度灼人。林煐岷脸贴着朴佑镇的胸肌，眨眼的时候眼睫毛能蹭到对方的皮肤，朴佑镇被胸前的痒弄醒了，他眼也不想睁开，圈着林煐岷的手紧了紧。  
“别动，再睡会。”  
林煐岷不敢乱动了，但是出于好奇他轻轻抬手摸了摸自己的头，本应该长着兔耳的地方什么都有了，果然，性行为后他的兔耳朵消失了，他现在终于成年了。虽然累了一晚上，但是摆脱了讨厌的兔耳朵，他觉得这点苦还是值得的，何况昨天晚上除了累，更多的还是爽。  
初体验的对象长得帅身材好，技术也好，啊我真是太幸运了。  
林煐岷有些神游的想着，渐渐地又起了睡意，迷迷糊糊要睡着的时候觉得大腿被什么毛茸茸的东西拍打了几下，随后还缠上了自己的腿。睁开眼睛往下看去，一条黑色的不知道是什么动物的尾巴正缠在他的腿上。  
林煐岷的睡意立刻消失，他惊得直接坐了起来，眼睛立刻锁定在朴佑镇的头顶——那里长着一对尖尖的大大的黑色犬耳。  
“你！你为什么长兽耳了！”  
被林煐岷的大动作和声音吵醒的朴佑镇皱着眉睁开眼，林煐岷的脸还是那么好看，但身上却开满了情欲的花，和他清纯的长相极为不符。顺着林煐岷的手指，朴佑镇抬手摸了摸，摸到兽耳后也是震惊的睁大了眼睛。  
从出生起就没有兽耳的他，竟然一夜之间长出了兽耳！他扭过头看向墙上的镜子，镜子里的他，兽耳一动一动，尾巴也摇起来没完。  
“哇，好神奇啊，你这是什么品种的狗耳朵啊？”林煐岷好奇的凑过来，用手摸了摸朴佑镇的兽耳，“好软啊。”  
朴佑镇被摸得痒痒的，林煐岷凑得又近，说话时的气息都喷在他身上，勾得他本来就晨勃的下体又涨大了，不怀好意的舔着虎牙，朴佑镇抓住了林煐岷乱摸的手腕。  
“有你的兔耳朵软吗？”  
林煐岷摇摇头，有些得意地开口，“当然是我的兔耳朵软啦。”  
“我帮你解决了兔耳朵，你是不是得谢谢我。”朴佑镇看到林煐岷煞有其事的点点头，内心嘲笑了声傻兔子，“那现在轮到你了，我的兽耳要拜托你了哦，煐岷尼~”  
林煐岷有些惊恐地瞪大了眼睛，下意识的往后缩，结果还是被朴佑镇拽着脚拖回来压在了身下。  
“你！”  
“别你啊你的，我叫朴佑镇，请多指教咯。”  
“唔！”林煐岷被吻住的时候，一闪而过的念头竟然是，这人名字也挺帅的嘛。

哦，朴佑镇的兽耳，当然是黑柴啦~


End file.
